


Third Time's the Wriggly Charm

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: A Diamond in Love [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Bad Ending, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/F, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Humor, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character Death(s), Prostitute, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tragedy, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: White decides to invite the prostitute over to Homeworld for a little "fun".





	Third Time's the Wriggly Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The final part of this sexy(?) trilogy!

At least two days after her close call with Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond (thank the Stars that they somehow managed to believe her tall tale involving an encounter with some dangerous wild animals), White Diamond decided to invite the prostitute over to her place for a change; after all, she _never_ wanted to go back inside that shitty dump of an apartment ever again. (Ugh!)

It sure was a good thing she had gotten the human's phone number before she went home.

After dismissing her Pearl and making sure that she was all alone, White pulled up her Diamond communicator and entered the hooker's number into it.

After a few rings, she picked up. "Hello?" came the woman's cute voice from the other end. "Who is this?"

"Why, yes, hello there. This is White." the Diamond politely greeted the girl.

"Ah, haha, White!" the human laughed. "It's _so_ good to hear your voice!"

"Yes..." White summoned up the courage to ask, "Would you like to, um... come over to my place tomorrow?"

"Oh hun, I would LOVE to." the hooker said. "I've never been to a different planet before. Oh wait, will I be able to breathe there?" she asked.

"Yes, Homeworld has oxygen." White reassured.

The woman sighed in relief. "Good!"

"Anyway, I'll be picking you up at around nighttime." planned White. "Because this would too far too suspicious during the day."

"Can't wait! See you tomorrow, _darling_." The prostitute signed off in a sensual tone.

White gulped, then replied, "See you..." After she hung up, White ordered her Gems to clean up her place. They didn't know why she asked them to all of a sudden, but they gladly followed orders.

That night, White couldn't sleep easily because her active mind was buzzing with so many thoughts. She lay in her bed awake for what seemed like a long time until she finally settled upon something: a gift.

* * *

The next evening, White arrived in her ship to pick up the hooker from her apartment. She was feeling all sorts of mixed feelings--everything from excitement, nervousness, and anxiousness--as she knocked on her door with her fingernail.

The woman in her 20s opened the door, looked up, and her eyes bugged out at the sight of the giantess. "YOWZA! You're _huge_!" she exclaimed.

"Well, this _is_ my actual size." White said bashfully.

"So, you can, like, shapeshift?" wondered the human.

"Exactly. All Gems have such an ability." confirmed White. She brought her hands down so that the hooker could climb onto them.

"Welp, let's go!" said the prostitute as White carried her to her headship. "Hey, nice spaceship!" she complimented.

"T-Thank you." said White. After entering her ship, they went straight to Homeworld.

* * *

The human stared out the window, blown away by all the new sights to take in. "Your planet is so cool!" said the woman with complete and utter child-like glee.

At the sight of her girlfriend all happy, White couldn't help but smile widely herself.

The ship finally landed on the dock, and the two exited.

"I'm sorry, but from here on out until we get to my room, you'll have to stay quiet." White told the human in her hands in a low voice. "No-one can know that you're here."

"Okay." And the hooker promptly kept her mouth shut.

Protectively hiding the hooker in her hands, White stealthily made her way through the hallways. They finally reached her bedroom.

White shut the door behind her, then turned to the prostitute. "Alright. The coast is clear." She set the redhead down.

The human was in awe at the technologically-advanced planet. "Nice place you got here!" The woman started to get 'That Look' on her face. "Now that we're here..." she began to reach out.

White nodded, and she promptly shrunk down until she was at her most comfortable smallest size.

The woman gave a thumbs-up at the size of the alien that she was used to. "Perfect!" She approached White, and...

They pulled in for a kiss. It started out sweet and light, but gradually grew more deep with the inclusion of their tongues. White's 'horn' began glowing in arousal.

Amidst the kissing, the woman undressed, and White followed (that is, by literally vanishing her attire). Little did the hooker know that the Gem matriarch had a surprise up her sleeve.

White approached the human a bit closer, and the woman felt something big and slippery brush against her leg.

"Are you...?" the prostitute looked down to see her gift.

White had shapeshifted her default female organ into a tentacle. She proudly showed it off with newfound confidence.

The woman's inner alien geek was just _squealing_ with ecstasy right now. "It's so big and warm!" she joyfully exclaimed. When the prostitute stroked the pink-tinted tentacle, it playfully wriggled around in her hands.

White shivered and blushed deeply at these touches to her most sensitive organ. "Keep going." she instructed.

"Don't mind if I do, hehe!" The woman massaged the tentacle, causing it to grow even more erect.

White stared up into space, swept away by the pleasuring sensations. Suddenly, she felt something hot and slimy against her member. "Oh!" White looked down to see the human putting her tentacle into her mouth.

"Mmm... mmn... mm..." The prostitute, down on her knees, licked and sucked it intently, trying to get it as far inside her mouth as possible (while also trying to ignoring her gag reflex).

White held the woman's head with both her hands to make sure that she stayed in place. All the while, the Gem matriarch writhed around and moaned in pleasure.

Shaking, the Gem bit her lip. "I'm cumming..." the Diamond warned in advance. And with that, White shot her tentacle seed into the hooker's mouth (who swallowed it as much as she could).

When the woman took it back out, she managed to get cum on her face. "Ahh, wow..." she licked her lips, taking in more of the taste of the substance. Suddenly, she felt White placing her hands on her waist to stand her back up. "Wait, what are you--?"

"It's about time that I returned the favor..." White turned the human around, her tentacle all ready.

"Man, when did you just get so BOLD?" giddily questioned the woman.

"Experience. With _you_." The Gem, with a sensual sneer on her lips, pressed the tip of her tentacle against her slit.

The human shuddered in anticipation. "Yes! Do it, bitch!"

White slid pretty much her entire tentacle inside of the human while holding her waist, then began thrusting her hips with a big grin on her face. "You're tight!" she grimaced. Now White knew exactly how the prostitute felt when she used her strap-on.

"WHITE!! OH, FUCK YES!!" the woman shrieked with hearts in her eyes.

White thrusted into the human as hard as she could, her tentacle overwhelmed with warmth and tightness. As she moved her hips, she playfully smacked the woman's ass multiple times.

"Please don't ever stop!" the prostitute begged.

The Gem continued to move rapidly and their moans grew louder until they felt like they were about to burst.

"Hurry up and cum inside of me!" the hooker begged, about to cum herself.

"I can't hold back anymore!!" White thrusted two more times before blowing her load inside of the shaking human. White then pulled out and laid down on the floor, exhausted. "What intense feelings..." she muttered dizzily.

But the woman wasn't finished. She wanted one last round. She stood up straight, walked over to White, and squatted down until she could slide the semi-erect tentacle into her vagina once more.

"Ahh...?" White perked up at the sudden warmth.

The hooker, sticking her tongue out, playfully bounced up and down on the hardening tentacle, squeezing it with every chance she got.

White's pleasure levels climbed right back up. "Nn! S-so tight!" she gritted her teeth.

The human continued to bounce and squeeze until they once again hit their peaks.

"I, I'm gonna cum again--!!" White's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she orgasmed.

The human threw her head back and groaned in pleasure as her tongue hung out. "Ohhh~!!!" The redhead could feel White's tentacle throb lovingly inside of her as they both climaxed.

They collapsed onto the floor beside each other, gasping and covered in sweat. They exchanged small smiles as they softly looked at each other into their eyes.

Just then, they heard Yellow's voice outside the door. "White, just what in the cosmos are those strange noises? We're coming in!" the golden Gem said as she knocked repeatedly on the door.

But the twosome was too weak to even move. They tried to stand up and yell, but it was no use.

Blue and Yellow opened the door, then looked around for White. It was only when they looked downwards that they gasped and recoiled backwards.

"OH MY STARS!!" shrieked Blue.

"White--and a human--t-they--?!" Yellow tried her hardest not to retch.

In shock, White's face flushed, and her tentacle reverted back to it's original female form. "Please, this is not what it looks like!" White stammered as she tried to cover her body.

Too revolted to listen, Blue created an energy ball with her finger, screaming, "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU FILTHY LITTLE--!" She then threw the energy ball at the human, who stumbled over backwards.

The woman looked up at the mad giantesses. "Hey, what the fuck?!" the prostitute shouted in anger, confusion, and most of all, fear.

"Yellow! Blue! NO!!" pleaded White.

But it was no use. Yellow marched over without a word and furiously stomped on the woman with her big boot numerous times while Blue and White couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. After stamping on the prostitute a few more times for good measure, the three of them stared at the bloodied, mangled human corpse with cum staining her legs on the floor.

Blue and Yellow then looked over to see the devastated expression on White's face.

"...Oh dear." was all Yellow could muster in a mixture of horror and sudden regret.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm so sorry for having accidentally written in the 'Disposable Sex Worker' trope; it was only my intention that the woman be kinda like Mystery Girl: having her real name be unknown to the viewers.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
